Stunned By Betrayal
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After the stunning betrayal from Charlotte, Becky Lynch is all alone and it hurts her that her once best friend threw her in the dust. However, Becky does receive some comfort from an unlikely friend.


Becky Lynch was forced to process everything that happened earlier. It had happened earlier shortly after pinning the Divas Champion when she thought she had it won. She thought that the rest of her way would be fairly smooth with her only mission of winning the title.

Unfortunately, she was gravely mistaken. Instead, she fell victim to having yet another friend turn on her. Charlotte had landed a big boot to her back then viciously assaulted her.

The Irishwoman shook her head at the memory which was now running vividly in her head. She hated that she was being reminded that she was once again being hit with a brutal sense of betrayal.

It was just a few months ago when Paige had done this to both Becky and Charlotte. Now Becky was on the receiving end of being stabbed in the back by her now former best friend.

"Why the hell did Charlie do that?" she asked herself, trying but failing to sound as collected as possible. "What did she find so wrong with me?"

Unfortunately, only silence had given her a reply. At this point, she didn't know what emotion hit her more: anger, frustration, or sorrow. She felt all three emotions for different reasons.

The Irishwoman felt angry because she was just going around with her own stuff. She had pinned the current Divas Champion and was possibly on her way to outsmarting the dirtiest player in the game. It ended with a boot to the back and Becky grew incredibly angry that she was the one who was being hit with this again. She was angry with herself for being a bit naive over the situation and now she was paying the price for it.

Becky was frustrated because she was prone to being the one who was stabbed in the back. She was beginning to hate it with an unbearable passion that lingered deeply in the root core of her subconscious. She hated that she was always the one who got humiliated like this and it didn't go lightly, unsurprisingly to her.

The Irish Lass Kicker was also feeling an intense pang of sorrow because it felt like she had just lost another friend that she was close to. It didn't even matter if it was a loss through death or betrayal, the unimaginable grief that had stricken her at levels beyond words. She remembered how close she felt to Charlotte, given that they've gone just about anywhere with each other. This was proven through several Twitter and Instagram pictures from both of their respective accounts that graced everyone that looked at any of their social media pages. Because of these posts, it seemed like they were inseparable friends.

Unfortunately, this particular day seemed to be the one when both Becky and Charlotte's friendship shattered for the worst. Actually, saying that it was shattered was an understatement. The once beautiful friendship fell apart beyond repair and now Becky was feeling the effects of it.

She was sure that now, Charlotte was in her own little world and the only one there with her was her father. Becky on the other hand had no one to stand with her. It was just her against the father/daughter Flair duo. She had the odds against her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Why, Charlie? Why?" wondered Becky, sounding very close to be on the verge of crying.

It was at this point that she realized that she wasn't going to get an answer. Instead, she was forced to guess everything, and it ached her beyond words.

She felt a tear fall from her eye and it was clear to her that she couldn't hold back anymore. She hugged her knees close to her then began quietly sobbing over the lost and broken friendship and realizing that now, she was on her own.

"Are you okay, pumpkin?"

Becky stopped crying when she heard the familiar voice, given the nickname. She looked up to see that it was the former PCB member Paige. This surprised Becky given that she remembered that Paige was the first one to break away to be on her own.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to not to sound rude.

Paige sat down next to the Irishwoman then turned to her. Becky still found it strange that it seemed like Paige was trying to reconcile with her, but she didn't stray away. She noticed the serious expression on the British woman's face, so she kept still.

"Charlotte," whispered Paige as clearly as she could. "I saw what she did to you."

Becky turned her gaze to the floor to think for a moment. She remembered Paige turned on her and Charlotte, later claiming that Charlotte was cheating. Becky though denied these accusations until she began facing Charlotte. The tactics that Charlotte pulled from her father were used to distract Becky from trying to get close to touching her.

The realization smacked the Irishwoman in the face as her mouth hung open in shock and the atmosphere around her grew tense and cold. She realized that maybe, Charlotte snapped while Becky was at her most vulnerable state of mind, meaning that despite Charlotte's cheating tactics, Becky still had hope that maybe she could crack Charlotte's method.

Unfortunately, the happy ending was nowhere in sight as Becky was hit by Charlotte's boot. The memory kept replaying in Becky's head as she looked up at Paige again, this time, her eyes were beyond horrorstruck.

Paige swore at a moment that Becky turned pale, probably from realizing the truth that Charlotte was willing to do whatever she wanted to secure her place at the top. It meant cheating and turning away from those who stood with her.

Becky mouthed the word "no" twice before standing up, frustration seemed to be the new emotion to overtake her. She was beyond overwhelmed to realize that Paige was right all along.

"God dammit!" shouted Becky as she kicked the wall, fuming.

Paige could see that all was not right with her friend, so she rushed to her side to calm her down a bit. Becky did manage to calm down, but she was still fighting the urge to hit something else out of absolute frustration. It stung her more than anything else.

"Paige," she said. "You were right all along. I was too blind to see that Charlotte was cheating even before I fought her. I should've turned away sooner."

She sat back down on the floor then hugged her knees, feeling her shoulders shaking but not from anger or frustration. She found herself in profound despair and Paige could see the amount of mental pain the Irishwoman was in.

"I'm so sorry," said the British woman, her voice was cracking. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I had a concussion, so I couldn't travel much to tell you."

"It's not your fault," replied Becky sadly. "It's my fault. I should've opened my eyes more before it was too late."

Paige gave her friend a comforting hug, trying to think of what to say to her. She very well remembered watching Charlotte's actions to Becky which left her stunned to put it lightly. Now, she was certain that if she couldn't get the job done, Becky might have a chance.

"I'm sure you'll kick Charlotte's ass," she chuckled.

Becky laughed along with her, nodding in agreement. Despite their differences, it was clear that they had forgotten about their past relationship. They had one common enemy and Becky, being the Irish Lass Kicker, was determined to not let Charlotte kick her down and to make her pay for cheating against Paige.


End file.
